Full Moon
by Spiffster
Summary: Who is Souma Kisa, and how does she know so much about Satoshi and Daisuke? What will happen when the truth comes out? Is Riku cheating on Daisuke? Chapter 11 is up! pairings unsure, risadark & dairiku, darkriku too, review please!
1. Old Nightmares Meet New Horrors

Spiffster: Read my story and review! Flames will be extremely useful in my plot to take over the world! Please let me know if it lacks anything! Or if it's perfect ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own DN angel, but I do own a very cute cat named Noel who hates me. Oh the pain:(

Chapter 1: Old Nightmares meet New Horrors

It was the first day at Azumano high school. I was joining this year, since my parents had always wanted their kids to go to private schools through middle school. I was joining my cousin, Hioshi Kisagi, at her school. Her parents adopted me when my 12th set of biological parents died. What the heck, they always die young. Although I never knew my real parents… Perhaps I should explain.

When I was still a baby my parents died and so I was taken in by Hikari-san. I don't remember ever knowing his real name, but I remember that he had two sons, Hikari Yuki and Hikari Kyou. I think that Kyou was evil on his own, even without Krad, who lived in him. However, I loved their father as my own, and although I grew up as a maid in there house, I was the daughter he never had. When I was three he took me to the Black Wings and he told me about them.

"Do you know what this is?" Hikari-san asked me.

"That looks evil." I peered closer, trying to figure out what made me so uneasy.

"Yes, that's exactly what this is. It is a piece I finished just before my sons were born. I remember finishing it and being proud of myself. But just as I finished, I saw to flashes, one white and the other black. The black flash went out the window, but the white flash went through the door, on its way to infect my own son."

"Which son, sir?"

"I don't know. I have tried to seal it, and I've tried to destroy it, but it's hopeless. I just can't do it, I just can't." He sighed, sounding defeated. He buried his face in my silvery blue hair, closing his eyes. "The Niwa's family has the power to do it, but I hate to rely on them for my problems.

I turned to him with determination in my silvery blue eyes. "I will seal it for you! I'll do it when I'm older and stronger."

He smiled slightly, but then looked sad. "I was hoping you would." He said softly. He turned to me with a strange look. "You have to wait until it's out of my son though. You have to wait until Dark and Krad seal themselves off. You have to wait until then, okay my moonlight maiden?"

"Yes sir!"

"It's all my fault." He sighed. "Because of me and my artwork, my son will become a white demon, and someone else's poor boy will become a dark demon."

"I'm sure your son will make a very dashing white angel." I told him solemnly. "I mean, how bad can it be?"

He smiled and told me he would make me a statue of glass to portray my beauty and strength.

I sighed at the memory of my naivety. It could be very bad, and his look was of desperation. Although he did make the statue and he called it Mystic Dream. When he finished it, I made him a glass heart, ruby surrounding a black diamond, which he put into the hands of Mystic Dream. I told him that it is what all human hearts look like, good at first but with black depths. In the end, it was far worse than all the nightmares and evil people combined. Well, maybe not quite, but for me it was. To make a long story as fast as possible, I will only brush on the major events.

From 8 to 12 I had a childlike interest in Yuki-kun. Even back at that age I thought Kyou-san was perverted. Then, from about 13 to 18 I had a crush on him, even though I never saw him then because I was in China going to school. I came back after graduation and by the time I was 25 I was head over heals in L-O-V-E with him. He seemed to like me, but I didn't think he cared for me as much as I cared for him, so I decided to leave. Krad was still in Kyou, and Hikari-san was on his deathbed. I decided to go to college in China, and when I told Yuki-kun, he didn't seem to care. He told me to learn a lot and then he walked away. I was scheduled to leave the very next day, so I cried when that happened. Kyou-san came in and tried to comfort me, but I called him a pervert and ran out to the large balcony where they were holding a going away/birthday party for me. I heard him mutter something about "pay-back" and "sweet revenge" but I didn't care because it was my 25th birthday and my love didn't love me.

Outside three things happened in rapid succession that I shall never forget. First, Yuki-kun asked me to marry him and kissed me. Then Kyou stabbed him in the back, and lastly, all that was followed up by Kyou raping me. Even now I shudder at those memories. After it all, I went and cried to the Mystic Dream statue. "Come save your moonlight maiden!" I cried over and over. I remember my very last words in that world, three simple words which surprise me. "Save me Dark." I didn't cry for the man who lovingly made the statue for me, I didn't even cry out to my dead lover/fiancé. I cried to Dark, the archenemy of Krad. The last thing I heard before I died was Hikari-san, no more than a whisper on the breeze. "Save her, protect her, Dark. Dieing by that statue can only harm her. That statue portrays more than beauty and strength, it is desires and needs, and the heart it holds is love and hate." And those were the very things of mine that flew into that statue as Krad whispered his own prayer of sorts. He was cursing me to live forever, a slave to the tamer of himself. Cursing me to become what I was for a long time. But I broke free over the years.

Just two minutes after I died, at midnight when I should have turned 25, I instead was born. Again. The woman who had me died just minutes after I was born and the father, who was a gardener at the Hikari mansion, was paid handsomely to leave and never lay claim to me. They knew it was me because I was born with the same silvery blue hair and eyes that I'd had before. I couldn't think straight and I was freaking out, but I was trying to figure it all out so I just lied there. Krad came soon and murmured some curses, binding my self-control into a necklace that was a black diamond. Then he left, leaving me without a lot of myself. Krad and Dark sealed each other off the next day, so I didn't have to deal with him for 2 lifetimes. I could only live until 2 minutes before the midnight of my 25th birthday. The third time Krad was there again, but I put myself to sleep whenever he managed to overpower me, so I don't really know what happened after that. However, I do know that Hikari somehow knew, because he left his mansion to me. Over the years Krad and his tamer and other Hikaris tried to get me to claim the house so they could take it from me, but I refused. My next two lifetimes were my own, so I learned many languages and skills. I learned the arts of a good thief, and since I got to keep everything except my size into the next life I pretty much became a pro. I had always had magic, Hikari called it moon-magic, so whenever the moon was full I was strong, unbeatable. I also could weave my spells into music, whether sung or played, which was very useful. It was in my seventh lifetime that I had worked back enough control to run away from bondage. I had also gained back some desires, or one anyway: the desire to get away. Over my next few lifetimes I learned more skills and gained back almost all that I was missing without the statue, necklace, or the glass heart.

Now I was pretty much complete, and it was time for a new high school. I walked in class a little late due to signing some papers. The teacher introduced me as Hioshi Kisa. My parents in this lifetime had the name of Souma, which was actually my original name, but I had taken my aunt's husband's name, which is Hioshi. Everyone crowded around, complementing my clothes, hair, and eyes. I wasn't wearing their uniform, since I didn't have one, so I had put on an indigo miniskirt and a white t-shirt in hopes of somewhat blending in with their red uniform. My hair is about shoulder-length and a cross between red and brown. (Kisa had learned to change the color of her hair and eyes at birth to protect her identity. It was another one of those magical tricks she could do.) My eyes were brown, big, and innocent looking, but my manner didn't match.

"Jees, have some respect, I'm a human being that needs a little space here." Suddenly I felt uneasy, looking around. I remembered the feeling from when I have first seen those accursed wings. There! A Niwa. That is probably the problem. Wow, he has cute spiky red hair though, even if he is secretly Dark.

Something else was bothering me, but I didn't have time to think about it because the cute red-haired Niwa kid was running out the door and muttering something about needing to throw up. I felt bad, because instinct told me that he was transforming and that it was because of me. I instantly forgot about that when my eyes lit upon a blue haired, blue eyed boy, who stared right back at me. I could feel all my defenses and self control crashing as just one thought focused all my attention.

/Hikari must die/

Spiffster: Well that's chapter one, see me again in chapter two, where I explain nothing and a Hikari dies…..Just kidding. Review anyways!!!!


	2. The First Day of Hell

Spiffster: What's up Folks? I'm sorry I haven't done much in awhile, I got distracted, but, I'm back and here is chapter two. People who have read this story will find that in reality it is the second half of chapter 1, because I got messed up when I started posting this story. On with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own DN angel or any of the books Pouts

Claimer: I own Kisa and all the ideas behind her.

Chapter 2: The First Day of Hell

I leaned against the door of the bathroom, practically panting at the effort it had been to get this far away from the classroom and the murder I almost committed. The only thing that stopped me was the teacher, who cried "Niwa-san, are you alright? Where do you think your going?" Realizing that I should follow his example I ran for the nearest bathroom and quickly shut the door behind me, not bothering to check what bathroom it was or even to turn on the lights.

"Huh, I guess the stomach flu is going around." I didn't recognize the owner of that voice. "Feel free to throw up, Hioshi-san." Oh right, Niwa-san had run in this direction too. Hmm, I wonder…

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw several urinals. Oops, oh well. So much for good first impressions. "Hey, Niwa, is this the, uh, boys bathroom?"

"Ya, I'm pretty sure I went into the right-wait, how do you know my name?"

Oops, bad decision making. However, I sighed with relief, glad he hadn't changed into Dark. "Oh, the teacher was yelling after you left." I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were ever so slightly silverish, so I decided against turning the light on. "So, how's it going with that stomach flu? And what's with the creepy blue guy? He has a very intense stare which I find revolting and rude."

Niwa-san laughed. "Hi-Hi-Hiwatori?" He managed to make out between laughs. "He is pretty nice when you get to know him, but not many people do. Get to know him, that is. I think I got over my illness by being in the cool, calm, and quiet darkness of this _boys' _bathroom." I couldn't help but laugh at the emphasis on _boys_.

"Ya, oops, my bad. It's a good thing-well, never mind, let's leave that thought unfinished…" I smiled despite myself. Here I was, making friends with the man who'd technically left me helpless with a bunch of perverted loonies. How ironic.

**Hey Niwa, let's switch places. Me and her in the bathroom…**

/Gah! You pervert, leave me alone/

**But it would be fun, she seems nice and she's terribly cute…**

"Hey, just for one minute could you get your focus out of your mind?" Niwa looked up at me. "Thank you. As I was asking before I was so rudely ignored, what's your name? I only know part of it because of the teacher, so-"

"Daisuke. Niwa Daisuke. I can show you on a tour of the school if you want Hioshi-san."

"It's Kisa, and thank you very much that would be very nice. Niwa-kun." I added as an afterthought.

"No problem. This is the boys' bathroom, which I'm sure you are now aware of. About two meters down the hall there is the girls' bathroom and-"

"Oh shut up." I laughed. "You're never going to forget that are you?"

"Well, since we're still in here it would be pretty hard, Hioshi-san."

I smiled. "Oh right." I started to turn to open the door, but to my surprise and dismay, it flew open, sending me on top of Daisuke with my face very close to his. "Sorry." I murmured. The light turned on and I rolled off him, blinking a few times before I was able to make out an unfamiliar face. He was holding a camera and proceeded to take a second picture.

"Niwa-kun, all the money in the world wouldn't stop me from publishing this story, so don't even bother." He was grinning maliciously. I closed my eyes.

"Um, did you have a girlfriend five seconds ago?"

"Yea."

"I'm sorry for your loss." I got up and took a step or two towards the door. I must have had an evil look in my eyes because the student ran for it. I turned to Niwa and we both started laughing, unable to contain it any longer. He didn't even care if he lost his girlfriend, cause right now it was just too funny. "So, who was he?" I asked, sitting down because I was unsteady with all the laughing. "He sure left fast."

"No kidding," laughter, "That was Saehara Takeshi, he's our school reporter-type person." More laughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your relationship. Although, if I may be so bold, it must be pretty weak if this ruins it."

"That's ok, I'm just glad no one got hurt. Plus, you have a good point. It has been awhile since our relationship has been challenged anyway."

I took the hint that he had brushed over. He had almost turned into Dark. I thanked my lucky stars (the moon had failed to prove itself as lucky) and got off the floor. "How about that school tour?"

"Ya, okay, so this is the _boys' _bathro-"

"Forget it, I'm going to go find someone else to-"

"I was kidding, just kidding, come on I'll show you." Niwa grabbed my arm, opened the door and proceeded to lead me down the hall. He did stop and emphasize on the girls' bathroom a bit anyways, until I started to threaten him. He showed me all the rooms and we didn't have any problems until the end of our tour. It ended at the classroom we had started in Takeshi-san was standing outside the door with a girl, who glared at my hand, which was still held by Daisuke. She was holding Takeshi's camera in one hand.

"That your girlfriend?" I whispered.

"Ya, she was."

"'Kay, I'll take him and the camera and you can deal with her."

"Thanks, but that's not necessary."

I didn't bother to listen to him. "Hey Takeshi-san, your needed." I grabbed the camera with one hand and the collar of his shirt with the other and promptly removed him from the scene. I held him against the wall and threatened to hurt him, but he pointed out that I already had the camera, so what's the point? "Whatever. What did you tell her anyway? Did you tell her that it was your fault for-"

"Hey, that's kinda mean. To pin him like that I mean." I closed him eyes and turned to face the speaker. "You should let go." Yep definitely a Hikari. He had the 'I know what's best for everyone' attitude that they always seemed to have. My eyes zoned in on his neck. "Hey, did you hear me?" I closed my eyes examining him with magic.

"My God." I whispered, shocked and amazed. For the first time in the history of the Hikaris, one of them finally fought back against the demon. He had only changed a few times from the looks of it. He also didn't converse with his demon much at all. I sighed inwardly. One who fought as hard as he had didn't deserve to die, so there was only one option.

_**---Satoshi's perspective--- **_

The new girl was looking at me very intensely, and for a moment I felt bad for all the people that I had ever looked at. Only for a moment though, before I just didn't care. "Hey, did you here me?" I asked again. What a mean, stupid, strange, and aggressive- wait, what's she doing? She had closed her eyes and I heard her barely audible whisper "My God." Huh? What's with that?

**Maybe you like her. Maybe she will be helpful… She seems familiar…**

/Shut up Krad, go back to sleep/

**You clearly like her. So defensive…**

Krad's laughter echoed in my head as his voice faded away. Speaking of things fading away, the girl didn't look to good. Her eyes opened, that's good-

**So concerned…**

"Huh?" She just fainted! Before I knew it I was holding her in my arms and carrying her to the nurse's office. As I walked by Niwa he smiled slightly and made a comment about the stomach flu and me being surprisingly concerned. "You too?" I muttered to myself, choosing not to respond to him, as usual.

In the nurse's office, I didn't bother to explain anything to the nurse. I just set her on one of the beds and stood there a moment. She was peaceful in her sleep, and it looked kind of cute. She looked so much more innocent now that she was unconscious compared to before when she was strangling Takeshi. Still she looked cute now. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and headed for the door.

"Oh, you should stay!" The nurse cried. "Youcanevengetoutofclassandtellherwha-"

"I'll come back." I said without thinking. I turned and walked out.

**I'll come back to you my love!! Fear not!**

/Shut up, I didn't say it like that. I didn't even say that! Your just mad because you haven't been out in awhile/

**I'll be out soon the way this is going. Out forever. Completely free.**

/What? Oh just go away/

**Away, but only for now.**

I heard maniacal laughter as he retreated from my thoughts. "Jees, I just thought I'd bring her lunch later." I muttered to myself.

"Don't bother." Huh? "I'm sure Daisuke has it covered, since they were practically making out in the boys bathroom earlier. I even have a picture to prove it, see. They look tired too."

"You're such a sicko Takeshi." I glanced at the picture, and for some reason the idea of them making out in the bathroom annoyed me. "Maybe that's how she got the stomach flu." I commented quietly. "Whatever Takeshi, I got to go back to class." I said a bit louder. I headed around the corner as the bell rang, almost walking into Daisuke, who was just standing there. "Wow Daisuke, I didn't know you broke up with Riku-san." I commented as I walked by, unable to help myself.

"Actually I hadn't, but we just got into a fight and if Takeshi's rumors can really cause so much it may not be worth it for us to stay together, you know?" Daisuke fell into step beside me.

I smiled a little, "So you didn't actually kiss her?"

"No, she landed on top of me when the door hit her."

"So you guys were in a dark bathroom together, the _boys' _bathroom I might add."

"Hehe, ya, but don't let her hear you say that because she really gets mad about it. I'm not really sure what happened but I was in the bathroom with the light off because I was nauseated and-"

"Dark helped with that? That's ironic."

"Ya…Anyway, she came in and leaned against the door, not bothering to turn on the light. So I just started talking to her. I made fun of her about the whole thing and she got a little annoyed. But anyway, we were about to go for a tour of the school when Takeshi opened the door, so she flew forward and landed on me."

"And you didn't, ah, get nauseated?"

"Surprisingly, no. But Takeshi had his camera and took some pictures and then ran for his life." Daisuke laughed, and then sighed.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said, walking up to the door and heading in. I heard him trying to muffle laughter behind me, but I didn't try to figure out why.

"Since it's the first day, I suppose I can ignore that you two are roughly 8 minutes late."

The teacher glanced around, or more accurately, glared around at the students. "Where are Harada Riku and Hioshi Kisa?"

"I think Kisa is sick." I offered calmly.

"Oh yeah, stomach flu." Daisuke added. "And I think Riku brought her to the nurse's office." I wasn't surprised that he lied for his girlfriend. Although, now that I think about it, I did see her heading in that direction. I hope Kisa-san doesn't get hurt.

**Wow, you really do care. Mufasa. This will prove interesting, my foolish friend…**

//Mufasa? Is that even a word? I thought that was a lion…Oh wait, Shut up//

_**---Kisa's Perspective---**_

"Hmm?" I came to slowly. I sighed and looked around the room, trying to remember where Niwa and I had been when he had pointed out the nurse's office.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Huh?" Oh shoot, I'm not alone. I turned to face the girl who was sitting by my bed. She was the one who Daisuke said was his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, wondering if that was the first thing she said or if I had missed something.

"You'd better be! I can't believe you just came into this school and started making out with all the boys! That's so wrong. Didn't you consider that he may not have been available?"

"Nope. So, who're you?" She slapped me across the face. "I may have deserved that." I murmured to myself.

"Like hell you did! I can't believe you did that!" What a psycho.

"You seriously believe that Takeshi kid? Wait, what did your boyfriend say?" I wonder if he is letting her believe Takeshi's BS…

"Nothing, I refused to talk to him. I tried to follow you and found out that you were here. I can't believe he did that either."

"Then don't. Hey, you look familiar…" I vaguely recalled a similar looking brown haired girl standing on the balcony three doors down from my apartment where I sometimes live when I can't handle my cousin. She can be really annoying. "Weren't you making out with Dark-san a few nights ago?" If her red face was anything to go by I had guessed correctly. This I could totally use. "Hey, tell ya what, if you don't break up with your boyfriend and you chose to believe whatever he decides to tell you, I won't mention the whole balcony scene, umkay?" What else could I get out of this?

"O-o-okay, I'll, um, bring you your lunch later, okay?" She practically ran from the room. I smiled to myself. Lovely, now I won't have to deal with my cousin. Now I just have to wait until noon. I glanced at the clock. It read 9:27. She would probably be late and lunch was hours away.

"Great, I just love waiting." I muttered sarcastically. Maybe I should draw something. I looked around, but I couldn't find a pencil or paper. Great, just great.

"Oh, good, you woke up. Do you need anything to drink?" Yay, personal room service, aka: nurses!

"No, but I could use a pencil and paper, and maybe some colored pencils too." I had always been an artist. Over the years I had drawn many pictures while waiting for things to happen. "What shall I draw?" I murmured to myself as the nurse hastened away to get my things. I glanced out the window for some inspiration. Outside the window there was a huge maple tree that had colorful leaves falling off it. "Perfect."

The nurse didn't take to long, and she left me alone after handing me the things I had asked for. I drew the trees and falling leaves with pencil, but the scene was too empty. It needed a person, someone with an intense stare. Yes, Hikari-san would have to do. Plus his hair would look cool against the background. I drew him in and then shaded in my drawing with various colors. I was so absorbed in it that I didn't notice that it was noon, I didn't even notice the quiet person come in.

"Wow." He breathed.

"Aah!!" I jumped a bit and quickly closed the finished drawing, preventing Hikari-san from examining it further. "Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked, a bit flustered that I hadn't heard him come in. Luckily, drawing calms me so I didn't even think about killing him. Or at least, not at the moment.

"Uh, I brought you lunch." He seemed uncomfortable.

"Oh, well no thanks, Niwa-kun's girlfriend is going to get mine."

"This is yours." He sweat-dropped a little. "I saw her in the hall, and it seemed like she wanted to talk to Niwa, which is-" Seeing my glare, he chose not to finish that thought and moved on, "I offered to bring it for her." He held out my lunch to me.

"Oh, I see, well than, thank you." I took my lunch. "Was there anything else?" Even I had to wince a little at the harshness of my words since, after all, this Hikari hadn't done anything to me. Yet.

"Could I see the drawing? It looked really good." I resisted the urge to say "no, get a life", and handed him the sketchbook. "Um, is that supposed to be me?" I nodded. "Why?"

"Your hair goes good with the background, Hikari-san." He stared at me for a minute and then walked out the door, stopping only to drop my sketchbook roughly on the floor by the door.

"Huh?" I asked the empty room. "Strange, oh well." I sighed, getting out of the bed and grabbing my sketchbook off the ground. I decided to draw a picture of all the students after eating my food. I put Niwa with his girlfriend and another girl who looked just like her. Then I put Takeshi against a wall, writing furiously in a notebook with a camera next to him. Next, I added in my cousin and her friends, all primping their hair and simpering in front of a couple random guys I'd seen in the school. I placed Hikari-san in a desk, staring vacantly out the window with a girl confessing her love to deaf ears. Lastly, I put a teacher at the front of the room, calling for order. I had just finished shading it in when Takeshi came marching in.

"Well, this is going to be the best story yet!"

"Huh?"

"So, did you really kiss him, or was that whole situation my fault?"

"Well have you asked him?" Takeshi-san shook his head. "Well you go ask him and whatever he tells you, that's what happened."

"So if he tells me you to were all hot and heavy and about to-"

"Sure, if that's what he says." I rolled my eyes. "Wait a minute, how old are you? 14 or 15? Because you have one hell of a sick mind." Jees, people were discussing this stuff at younger and younger ages these days.

"Ya, well, you never know…" Whatever. "Hey, how did you know that Satoshi-san has girls confessing love to him a lot?"

Wow, I had been right. "Well, he seems like the type." I said somewhat lamely, looking down at my drawing.

"That's really good, but what do you mean by 'the type'? Is it because you think he's hot?"

"No, more just mysterious. Girls dig mysterious."

"Do you? Do you dig mysterious? Am I mysterious?"

"Not really, mysterious guys are usually shady, like that Dark-san who steals. And no, you're not very mysterious." Yuki-kun hadn't been mysterious, he had been kind. And Kyou-san had been very shady and mysterious. Not to mention all out evil.

"So, do you wanna go on a date?" Say what? Where did that come from?

"Will you agree to believe whatever Daisuke tells you?" Maybe I could get something out of this.

"In my heart I will."

"So you'll still write the story saying we kissed?"

"Yep, naturally, it's the story that will sell." Okay, what the heck, I could use a date.

"What time?" He looked really surprised, and I couldn't help but grin.

"How's 6:00 Friday sound? Dinner and a movie?" He was grinning now too.

"Ya, sure, whatever. See you then." He smiled again and left me to my peace as the final bell of the day rang, signaling the end of school for today. "Thank God." I muttered, tripping out of the bed and grabbing my stuff. "Time to get out of this hellish place." I managed to make it out the door without seeing anyone else. I decided to go to my house, which I had bought back when I first escaped. I never sold it, and it held all my possessions from all my various lives. This would be the first time I went there in this life though.

"Oh, crap." The place was extremely dusty, and I could see cobwebs. Although I wasn't in the mood for this, I figured it would take my mind off life. So I got to work, dusting, vacuuming, washing, and sneezing. It was time for supper by the time I was done with the first two rooms, so I decided to go over to my cousin's house and eat with them.

I was immediately attacked by my cousin the minute I walked in. "Mom and Dad are on a walk so you are going to help me make supper while you explain a few things in great detail."

"Huh?" She was dragging me to the kitchen before I could protest.

"You start making the rice and beans." I nodded and got to work. While I didn't need sleep or food to live, I was used to eating and sleeping, so I became unhappy when I didn't get those things. "Well, start with explaining to me why on earth you kissed Riku-chan's boyfriend."

"Huh?" I was getting tired of uttering that word. It wasn't even a word. Oh well.

"Look at this! Making out on top of him and everything!" Dang, Takeshi got that story out fast. I took the story to see what Takeshi said we did. There was a picture of me and Daisuke on the floor, two actually, and it read:

"Niwa Daisuke claimed that she had been standing against the door when I opened it, but I knew better. They had clearly been making out on the floor, and it's a good thing I stopped them before it got too far. Hioshi Kisa, the new student who can be seen on top of Niwa in the first picture says, 'Whatever Daisuke says happened is what went down in that bathroom.' Which leads us to another interesting point: what was she doing in that _boys' _bathroom? Neither could really say, but a few mutterings about the stomach flu were heard by several fellow students. But more importantly than the possibility of this ruining Niwa-kun's relationship with is girlfriend is the fact that Kisa-san has agreed to put this behind her and go on a date with me on Friday."

"Wow. That's a, that's interesting." He's such a sicko. What a perv.

"Why on earth did you agree to go on a date with him? Everyone is going to think my cousin is crazy!" Oh so that's what this was about. Her precious image at school ruined by her crazy cousin. I didn't even get a chance to roll my eyes before she continued. "But more importantly than all that, Takeshi also has pictures in here with you and Hiwatori-kun." Hiwa-who? "He is the most favored boy in school and some how you got him to bring you your lunch!" At my blank look she gave an exasperated sigh. "Your rice is burning." Oh right. I turned back to work on the rice.

"Hiwatori-kun is the blue haired, blue eyed guy in this picture." She showed me a picture of him handing me my lunch. Judging by the picture Takeshi had taken this from the tree. Major perverseness. Wait, but wasn't that Hikari-san? Oh! My eyes got slightly wide as it hit me: Hikari was masquerading as Hiwatori, and he was surprised that I knew the truth! Or something like that….

"Oh, I see. I didn't know he was that great."

"There is also a picture of him carrying you with you passed out." Of course Takeshi was there when I passed out, so at least that much wasn't too surprising. "So what was it like being in his arms? He must be so strong!" She had a day-dreamy look in her eyes and I was guessing that I would be redeemed if I could hook them up.

"Oh, I don't know, I wasn't conscious." She sighed. "But I think I could try to get you a date if you want. You never know, I have my charms." I winked at her incredulous look, bringing the food to the table.

"Oh would you?" Hell yes, torture for Hikari-san, coming up. "Oh thankyousoverymuchi love you!"

"Oh good, you girls made dinner. Thank you so much!" Kyoko called up to us from the doorway.

_**---Satoshi's perspective---**_

I can't believe it. Today sucked. Not only did I meet some psycho new chick who-

**Was terribly cute…**

-knew my real name, I also end up having to carry her to the nurse's office. Plus-

**You didn't have to, you wanted to…**

-she didn't even bother to thank me for saving her from the brain damage she would have gotten had I not caught her!

**Now you have an excuse to talk to her tomorrow at school…Mwua-ha-ha.**

Not to mention that the freakish demon won't leave me alone!!!

**You secretly love me just like you secretly love her…**

/Shut up and die somewhere, no one likes you/

**I like me. And you love me. And she will love me too!**

I can't believe she made out with Niwa-kun and accepted a date with Takeshi-san on her first day of school.

**You're so jealous. She will be so helpful to my plans…**

/Huh? What are you planning, you demon/

**That's for me to know and you to worry about. Goodnight!**

Goodnight? Weird, he must be planning something…


	3. Old Crap, New People

Spiffster: Welcome to the long awaited chapter three. First, I apologize, again, for the long time that it took, and on with the story!! Also, thank you those who reviewed, you gave me strength to carry on…or whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own DN angel.

Chapter 3: Old crap, New People

I woke up in a good mood. My sleep had been dreamless and I was ecstatic about going back to my new school and hanging out with my new friends and just living life. Who was I kidding? I had gotten less than two hours of sleep, I had constant nightmares of old Krad's and new Hikari's. Not to mention that I felt sick and Kyoko and Kai, my aunt and uncle, wouldn't hear of me staying home. Plus Kisagi-san was bothering me about my foolish promise to set her up with the last person I wanted to talk to, and did I mention that I'm going to school with the tamer of Kaitou Dark Mousy man? Yaaa…

"Kisa-chaaaan, your going to be la-ate!" Oh, and my cousin is in an annoyingly good mood. Oh well, time to go, no time to eat.

Upon arriving at school I immediately spotted Niwa-kun and his girlfriend. "Hey, guys, what's up?" His girlfriend started to edge away, trying to escape. I grabbed her arm, saying, "I think we've got some girl stuff to talk about relating to the uncomfortable position you put me in yesterday, no?"

"Well, um, it really wasn't my fault…" Then whose was it? "You see, he saw me in the hall and was like 'I'll bring that for you I should probably talk to her anyway and you look like you could use this time to talk to your boyfriend about earlier' and maybe-" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Ya, thanks, I got the picture. By the way, is he adopted? And what's your name, cause I never really met anyone yesterday."

"Oh I'm Harada Riku, and the one who looks like me is Harada Risa." She pointed to her sister. "We're twins!" Cool, whatever.

"Yea, he's adopted, why do you ask?" I looked at Niwa-kun, a little surprised at my stupidity. Of course he would know, and be suspicious. "No one here really knows much about him." Oops, how do I get out of this?

"He looked like a guy I knew." Jees, was that the best lie I could come up with? Niwa looked very suspicious. I saw the man in question walk by and deciding to get some stuff over with. "Hey do you guys want to go to a movie Saturday? Maybe bring your sister, 'kay?" They nodded and I jogged over to Hikari, no wait, Hiwatori-san.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" He looked surprised, and nodded. "I just wanted to thank you for getting me to the nurse's office, and for saving me from almost certain brain damage." The only way to get through this would be to joke. He had a funny look on his face, had he never heard a joke before? "Also I wanted to apologize, you reminded me of a guy I knew and I think I may have offended you." Almost done, I was on the home-stretch now. "And lastly I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie Saturday, Niwa-kun and Riku-chan and Risa-chan will be there. And maybe some other people." Like Kisagi-san, but not me…

"Sure." I looked up surprised. Wow, this was easier than I expected.

"Cool, see ya later." I turned and tripped, causing Hiwatori-san to reach over and put his arm around me to stop my fall. I closed my eyes a shivered. Thankfully, he let go quickly. "I g-got to g-go!" I ran like the demons were chasing me, which, for all I knew, they may have been. "Please be empty!" I whispered, opening the first door I saw in the school and collapsing. The warning bell rang, giving me five minutes to gather myself and get to class. I doubted that I'd make it.

"You have this strange tendency to go into the boys' bathroom. I find it rude and revolting." Niwa-kun, crap, time to face the dark. Oops, horrible pun. "No worries, I only have a few questions." A few could be the end of the world. I sighed and sat up. "First of all, I would like to know what you said to Riku-chan." Say what? That sounded almost answerable. Almost, but not quite. "She doesn't normally quit that easily." What would scare him into silence? Ah-ha!

"She asked for two favors in return for giving up. She wants me to find someone for her younger sister, so she doesn't die loving Dark and…" I paused for effect, "then kill Dark." He looked horrified, as was expected. After all, killing Dark meant killing him. I'd have had the same look, if I were him.

"Ki-kill Dark? Do, ah, do you think you can?"

"Sure. I have the perfect plan. Don't look at me like that, he probably isn't even human." I was officially a regular hit-mannish person. Not that I would actually kill Dark, but still.

"Right, well, I'll see you later than." He headed out of the bathroom with that, and I couldn't help but laugh, my earlier problems forgotten. I got over my laughing spell and headed for my first class.

I slid into my seat just as the bell rang. I breathed a sigh of relief. Today would be better than yesterday. I had already finished operation: set up cousin with Hikari, and now I just had a few other problems to solve.

First I needed to find a guy for Risa-chan, then I needed to face life and get over the Hikari problem, find a way to get my necklace which he undoubtedly had somewhere on his person, find an excuse to not go to the movie, talk to Takeshi-san about Friday, kill Dark-san, and then I would be done. Naa, I'd better not kill him. Emiko-chan would hate me if I did that, and we had been friends in high school.

She even knew about my curse, or most of it. I had figured that I could trust her, since she held the secret of her father already. The first words I ever said to her were, "Your son will be very useful to me in the future…" At first she freaked out, but once she got over her initial shock we became best friends.

In turn, I had told Kosuke-kun where he could find her when he told me he liked her. I thought he was sensible, and I decided to help him a bit. I had also told him that a white ribbon would be more effective than an elaborate gift on White Day. Emiko-chan had been like an older sister to me, since I had no family. She was four years ahead of me, sort of, but I helped her with homework since I had already passed all these classes before.

"What is the answer, Hioshi-san?" I looked up, surprised out of memory lane. Shoot, what was I answering? I glanced over at Niwa-kun, who sat next to me. He mouthed the answer.

"That would be Zheng-He." I mouthed "thank you" to Niwa-kun. He simply nodded. The teacher moved on, but I didn't care. I already knew all about Chinese history from the 1600's, so the test would be a breeze.

I started to look around for a suitable boyfriend for Risa-chan, scanning the boys in the classroom. There weren't many that I knew, but one boy looked cute enough for her. A minute later the teacher called on him, but he couldn't answer her question. Next! He needed to be smart. I considered a few more guys, but one wasn't cute enough, one started picking his nose, and the other one had dated Kisagi-san and she said he was a bad kisser. Bad kissers are not acceptable.

Maybe, Naruto? He was a friend of Kisagi-san's, and he did strike me as intelligent. He was also pretty cute, with dark brown curly hair and chocolate-colored eyes. Yes, he would be perfect. Plus it would only be natural to invite him to the movies, and he was very nice. And then I could be sick and finish cleaning my house. So, the only thing left to do would be to talk to Takeshi-san, because my Hikari issues would have to wait.

The bell rang and I stood, stretching, and headed over to talk to Naruto.

"Hey Naru-chan, how are you? I haven't seen you since Kisagi's birthday party!" He grinned, turning to me.

"Kisa-chan, I have been doing quite well, thank you very much for caring. I do believe your right, and that was a very fun party." His grin broadened. "I didn't know you go for redheads." It was slipped in at the end, and I almost didn't notice, but I whacked him none the less.

"So does this mean its over?" Niwa-kun joked, pouting. "Such a shame, I thought you loved me."

"Ack, help! I being surrounded, attacked from all sides! Its siege, I tell you, siege!" I made some strangled noises and whacked both of them at the same time and sat down, causing them to accidentally hit each other. They then joined me on the floor, laughing. "I think we'll call it a draw, gentlemen." I announced calmly, before bursting into laughter at their comical faces. "Seriously," laughter, "We should," laughs, "Get to class." I gave in, leaning against the wall for support. They regained composure, helping me to my feet. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie on Saturday."

"Sure, just call and let me know what time."

"Kay, see you guys later!"

I jogged over to where Takeshi was standing. "Hey Takeshi-kun! What movie were you thinking about because I don't have any clue as to-"

"Oh my god it wasn't a dream!" Um, 'kay, weirdo. "I was thinking about some sort of horror movie, are you into horror?" He must have gotten over his shock.

"Absolutely, I can do horror." As long as it doesn't have demons dressing up like angels. "So six for dinner and 7:40 movie?"

"Sure, I was thinking we should go to the local diner, they have great food."

"Alright, cool." I waved and headed outside for lunch.

I decided to sit by Riku-san and her friends. After all, nothing under the sun would force me to sit by Kisagi-chan, who sat at a Hiwatori-san fan table. Creepy, people actually like him?

"Hey, Kisa-chan, how are you?" Wow, Riku was afraid of me. Hmm….

"I'm Risa! It's a pleasure to meet you, Kisa-chan!" Oh dear, she was just like my cousin.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm doing well, thank you, Riku-chan."

"No stomach flu anymore?" Oh ya, I'd run into him in the bathroom again.

"Nope, I'm all good." I looked over his shoulder and saw Hikari-san, no, Hiwatori-san. He was staring at me. "Creepy." I muttered under my breath.

"Seriously, he kinda grows on you. You just need to get to know him." Huh? I just I wasn't quiet enough.

"Um, I meant, he looks just like a guy I knew…" What a lame excuse. At least Dai-chan was buying it. I tried hard not to notice the stare and enjoy my lunch.

_**---Hiwatori-san's perspective---**_

**I think she noticed your adoring stares…**

/What? Go away, I'm not staring/

**Don't feel so bad, I'm sure Niwa and Dark are enjoying her attention. I think Riku might be jealous.**

/I don't know what your talking about/

**You're in denial, but that's okay, this will help my cause.**

/What?!!?/

**Yes…But why does she look so familiar? It's going to haunt me forever…**

/Shut up, I don't even want to know anymore/

**Hmmm….**

She seems to be having fun, I wonder what they're talking about that is so funny.

**Jealous?**

_**---Hioshi-san's perspective---**_

"Oh you guys are doing a play? That sounds like fun, what's it about?"

"I think they're going with a princess and Dark love story."

"An evil love story? Your school gets weirder by the minute." Or wait, did she me dark as in Dark-san? Ew!

"No, silly, we meant a princess in love with the phantom thief Dark!" My worst fears confirmed by Risa-chan's joy. "Too bad it won't be the real thing…" She got a dreamy, faraway look. Oh brother, I really needed to get her and Naru-chan together fast.

"Are you kidding, that guy's such a pervert!" I saw Niwa hold his heart in pain and wondered if I'd thought out loud.

**Ooh, that hurts!**

"How can you say that Riku! He's so dreamy!!!" I guess not.

**Yay! I have a fan!**

"I agree, if I had a hit-list, he'd be on the top of it for sure. What a creep." More hurt looks coming from Daisuke. Eat your heart out!

**She really does want me dead. Actually, come to think of it, she looks kinda familiar.**

Oh wait, maybe I misinterpreted that look. That was actually more of a liar-you-do-have-a-hit-list-and-he's-definitely-on-it look. Oh yeah… "Maybe I'll get a part, that could be fun." I was good at acting, after all.

"I hope I'm the princess! I bet the class will vote for Hiwatori-kun to be Dark!" Risa gushed. Oh great, not her too!

**No, not looks, feels. She feels familiar.**

/Ew, pervert. Riku is right/

**Sort of like…No, that's not possible. I can't let myself think about that.**

/Uh, Dark? You ok/

…

/Dark…Dark????/

Spiffster: Well, that's chapter three. No one died, yet, and Ki-chan solved most of her unimportant problems. And she made friends. Pretty successful chapter if you ask me.

Ki-chan: I agree!! When can I kill Dark?

Spiffster: I don't think we can kill off Dark-san, we'd lose our fans.

Dark-san: You'd lose them all, everyone loves me best!

Spiffster: Of course, you're the star!

Ki-chan: Whatever. Loser.

Dark-san: You're just jealous.

Spiffster: Well, everyone please review!


	4. A NIghtmarish Play

Spiffster: Bonjour! Spiffster reporting! I'm trying to pick up speed a little with my story, because my readers deserve the best! On with chapter 4! Oh yeah, what does it mean if you set someone's story on alert? I didn't get that. Sighs

A/N: All my chapters will start in Kisa's perspective. Also, **This is Dark or Krad, **/this is Satoshi or Daisuke mind speaking with **Dark or Krad/ **(This is me offering a little insight.) andmy emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own DN angel, but that doesn't stop me from dreaming. Sigh

Chapter 4: A Nightmarish Play

Today is my third day at Azumano High, and the worst possible thing happened. Risa was right when she said that Satoshi would probably get the part of Dark. (If you're wondering why Ki-chan is being so familiar, it's actually because she has trouble not calling him Hikari. So she will be calling him Satoshi in her mind, which could cause problems…) But what we didn't expect is that I'd be the princess in love with him.

"You are so lucky! I can't believe you got the part over me!" It was lunch time and Kisagi was glaring at me fiercely. "I think you secretly like him! You probably cheated to-"

"He said he join you at the movies on Saturday." Anything to shut her up. "It'll be like a group date, it was the best I could do."

"A group date?" She looked disappointed. "Well, I'll have to make the most of it!" Now she looked evil, with a creepy gleam in her eyes. Oh well.

"Back to the matter at hand. What am I gonna do? The teacher made it clear that saying "no" wasn't an option!"

"You'll be fine, Ki-chan." Kisagi looked exasperated. "Or we could try to switch…"

I could do this! Easy. A walk in the park! Ah, who was I kidding? Mommy!!!!! Save me from this hellish place!!! (Taken from Kill me Kiss me volume 2. I thought it was funny, so I had to throw that in there.)

**You'll never have a mother! **Krad's words swam in my mind. I shut my eyes, willing him to go away, but now I could see him. **They'll all die, shortly after you're born. You'll always be an orphan! Always alone! Always a lost soul… **I shuddered involuntarily, completely unaware of life around me, only able to hear his voice, a memory from so long ago. **But don't worry, beloved Mist-chan. **(Krad and the Hikaris have always called her Mystic because of her hair color, and Krad usually shortens it to Mist-chan) **I love you anyway. You are mine, my Mystic Dream…**

I was brought back by the sound of the teacher shouting. I was shaking and sweating, but I was freezing cold. I slowly became aware of my surroundings. Daisuke was holding me to keep me from falling. The teacher was yelling something about lawyers and liability issues. The next closest person was Satoshi, and he was holding a tissue to his face. It took me a moment to focus on his face, and then I blacked out. The last thing I realized was that somewhere in there, Satoshi had gotten punched in the face, most likely by me.

_**---Satoshi's perspective---**_

I glanced over at Kisa to see how she was handling the news. She looked half terrified. Was I really that bad? Now she was swaying, looking extremely white, eyes closed.

**She must really hate you.**

/Shut up/

**Hmm… Touchy. This girl could be useful.**

Kisa swayed a bit more. I headed over to help her to a chair, but when I touched her arm she punched me in the face. "Ow!" Surprised, I stepped back.

**Hmm, that's almost… Naa.**

Daisuke came quickly, holding her steady. He gave me a questioning look as he handed me a tissue.

"I can't believe I have such horrible students fighting over a girl in the lunch room! You should all be expelled, if I have to deal with a lawyer, so help me Niwa Daisuke I will make you wish you'd never been born!" Sensei paused to catch her breath. "Heaven help me I am not liable for this outrage! I can't believe you Daisuke, you've always been such a good student!"

Kisa opened her eyes. She started looking around. She looked at me and squinted a little. Then her eyes got really wide right before she went completely limp in Daisuke's arms. What a lucky-wait, what was I thinking?

**You're such a pervert.**

/I so don't want to hear that from you/

Sensei bit her lip, uncertain. "Well, Hiwatori-san, why don't you take Hioshi-san to the nurse. Niwa-san, go to the office and call your mom about your horrible behavior. Daisuke nodded, handed Kisa to me, and left. He didn't bother to tell the teacher the truth.

**Ooh, we get to hold her after all….**

/You're such a pervert!/

_**---Niwa's perspective---**_

/I can't believe she punched him/

**Yes! People Against Creepy Boy unite! Go PACB! I think I'm in love!**

/You're just impressed because he bled when she was half out of it/

**He's so weak.**

/Seriously, I wonder what happened to her back there/

**She obviously doesn't want to pretend love for a Dark impersonator. Especially if it's Creepy Boy.**

/Whatever, I don't want to talk to you anymore/

**It's because I'm superior.**

"Daisuke, what happened? Is Kisa okay?" Risa asked

"Did you really punch Hiwatori? That's almost impressive." Riku commented. "I hope you weren't cheating on me! I saw you holding her! Will Kisa be okay?"

/I think her priorities are messed up/

**Riku's priorities are perfect! I love her too!**

/Hey! She's my girlfriend/

**I know…**

Dark's voice faded from my mind, but his perverted laughter stuck around. "I think she'll be okay. She probably just needed food or something. I, uh, ya. I punched him, accidentally, so now I have to go to the office." Kisa didn't need people bothering her about it. She probably wasn't aware what she was doing.

**Of course she knew! PACB unite!**

/You're creepy/

_**---Kisa's perspective---**_

I opened my eyes. Why was I in the nurse's office again? Oh yeah, I must have feinted.

"Here's your lunch." Great, not him again. He didn't say anything else.

"Um, I'm sorry I hit you." If that's what happened. He just shrugged. I hated him for his careless manner. Plus he made me nervous. "And thanks for bringing me to the nurse." Now please leave. He didn't move though. "Anything else." Nothing. "Something you needed?" He continued to stare out the window blankly. Maybe he was talking to Krad.

I was almost done eating when he finally broke the silence. "Do you like to draw?" What a simple, meaningless question. He could have asked that ages ago.

"Yes, it calms me." I have temper issues. He probably had realized that. He nodded, and stood to go. What a quiet, disturbing, Hikari. No, not Hikari. I couldn't call him that. Satoshi, he was Satoshi. Not that I could call him that either.

"Well, I'll leave you in peace." Thanks, but I already ate. Now I'll just be bored, with nothing to creep me out. "See you later, Hioshi-san."

Yeah, see you later." Hiwatori Satoshi. I could say that. "Satoshi-san." I didn't realize my mistake until I noticed that he was still standing there. Oops, oh well. I pretended not to have noticed, because that may have been suspicious. He practically ran from the room after a moments' hesitation. Weirdo.

Spiffster: This was a fun chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. Please Review!

Dark-chan: PACB unite!!!

Ki-chan: That is the only thing I will ever agree with you on.

Sato-chan: That hurts Kisa. I was only trying to help.

Dark-chan: Nobody likes you, go away.

Spiffster: We need him, what would Kisa do if she didn't have him to punch?

Ki-chan: Obviously I'd punch Dark. Duh.

Dark-chan: That hurts. I want all reviewers to make a vote on whom they like better: me or creepy boy. Please vote for me!

Sato-chan: Remember when you vote that I have a license to kill.

Spiffster: Well, that's all for now! Please review! Chapter five will be started tomorrow at nine or so, and hopefully be out to all my readers sometime on Sunday.


	5. A Time To Remember

Spiffster: Welcome to chapter five! This is the chapter where I explain a small part of Kisa's past! On with the story! Oh, **this is Dark or Krad, **/this is Satoshi or Daisuke mind speaking with **Dark or Krad/ **(This is me offering a little insight.) _This is Kisa mind speaking with herself, _(which will make sense later!)

Disclaimer: I don't own DN angel.

Chapter 5: A Time To Remember (Feinting Spells)

I slowly stepped out of the bed and peered out the door of the nurse's office. Hiwatori, yes success, was sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. He was breathing slowly, and talking to himself. Or to Krad. Whatever. I tip-toed by, heading for the class I was supposed to be in.

"Oh, Hioshi-san, thank you for joining us." The teacher glared at me. "Please, have a seat."

I headed for my desk, nodding to the glaring teacher. A few students asked me about what happened, and I just said that I hadn't eaten enough. I sat down, surprised no one asked me about Hi_watori_-san. Perhaps I could get used to this.

I started to zone out, staring out the window. I was unable to stop the barrage of memories.

_**---Kisa's Past---**_

I walked around Hikari Hiro's study, dusting things off. It was a nice study, but I just wished that it was a bit smaller. There was way too much to clean off. (Kisa worked as a maid during her years of service to the Hikaris. She also painted and made magical devices for the Hikaris.) Music drifted in from a small open door at the back of the office and I drifted towards it, enchanted by the music. I stepped in and started to dance a bit.

"Mist-chan, you may think that you are too smart, but I'm catching on." So Krad's admitting he was behind? "I have made this room specially for us."

I examined the room as the door closed behind me. Not very special. There was a king size bed, a desk, two shelves that were empty, and a record player. Krad stopped the record player, smiling evilly.

"I can see that you are beginning to understand the meaning of this room." Nope, I'm clueless. The only thing that stands out is the whiteness.

"Oh!" I stared around. The whole thing was white. The shelves were white, all the wood was white, heck, even the record player was white. Must have been customized. He had made the room look pure and clean, but it was dirtied by his presence. The only thing that wasn't white was me. I glanced down, praying that I was wearing black. Dang it, blue. Oh well. It was a really light blue, too.

"I see you've realized it."

I glared at him, disdainfully. "It doesn't matter how you dress it. It's still evil." I rebuked him softly.

"That isn't what I care about, can't you feel the magic in this room?" He looked gleeful. I had noticed, but I hadn't thought much of it. Everything he did was usually using magic. "You can't avoid it now! You can't put yourself to sleep in here." He laughed horribly. So that was what he was so happy about. Now I'd have to be awake for his torture.

Krad came around the desk, taking me in his arms murmuring, "You will always be ours, little bitch. Always."

_**---The Present---**_

The dream faded slowly as I screamed and fell to the floor, out of my seat. The last coherent thought I had was that my cousin must hate me for being so weird. Then my thoughts became a jumbled mess and I couldn't pick out any sense.

_**---Daisuke's Perspective---**_

I saw Kisa sag in her seat a bit. She sat like that for a minute or two, and then all of a sudden she screamed and fell to the floor. She sat there for a moment, looking terrified.

The teacher walked over, with an annoyed look on her face. "My gosh, Hioshi-san, can't you be normal. She mumbled something incoherent. "What was that? I can't hear you."

Kisa looked at her desk, and then for a moment she looked relieved. Then she looked scared again and pointed at her desk. Since I was the closest, I got up and looked at her desk. Sitting on her papers, content as could be, was a black widow spider. I grabbed Takeshi's pen, which he dropped when Kisa screamed, and crushed the spider with it.

The teacher's eyes got wide and she muttered something about hating poisonous spiders.

"Sensei, I'll take Hioshi-san to the office." I said as she attempted to stand up. "She may have been bitten." Without waiting for consent, I grabbed Kisa's arm and we headed out the door. "Bathroom?" I questioned her softly. She nodded. I opened the door to the unisex bathroom and we sat down on the ground.

**I would just like to point out that this was a good choice. These bathrooms are bigger and there is a lock directly on the door, allowing more space for the occupant. In this case, occupant**_**s. **_

/You're so perverted! Go away!/

**It's okay Daisuke. There will be no peer pressure. I plan on taking over everything completely. You just leave Kisa in my hands.**

/I could never do that to her. She hates you, remember? She agreed with Riku on that/

**She will change her mind. **

/Ya, right./

I was about to ask Kisa if she got bit, when she fell over, her head on my leg. Aaaaaaah!

"Well, good to be back. I just love breathing in the air!" Kisa stirred, perhaps awoken by my wonderful voice.

/You had better pretend to be me!!!/

**Relax, Daisuke, I will.**

_**---Hioshi's Perspective---**_

"Um, dark! Holy cow, when did I get in here?" I couldn't even remember. Wait, there was someone next to me. Since this was a bathroom, it was probably Daisuke. "Hello, how are you doing in this fine bathroom." I glanced around. Yay! "This _unisex _bathroom." Not the boys' bathroom! Woohoo!

"I'm doing well, and you?" It sounded like Daisuke, but that was so _not _something Daisuke would say. When did he change? Oh yeah, I remember. It was around the time my head hit his lap. Oops, my bad. "You seem to have been having a lot of fun today."

I stood slowly. "Ah, where is the stupid light!"

He stood too, holding the door shut with his body. "Why don't you leave it off? I like it better dark." I wonder why. Idiot. I glanced at him and noticed that his hair was longer.

I sighed. "Um, Niwa-san, you're creeping me out." I turned suddenly, having an epiphany.

"Ow! What was that for?"

I handed Dark a piece of toilet paper for his now bleeding nose. "I just thought I'd make it even." I murmured softly. Not soft enough.

Dark grabbed my arm, flipping the light switch. "You already knew, didn't you?" Oh, crap, what kind of lie would he buy?? Unlike Daisuke, it needed to be planned this time. However, I was in rare form today.

I laughed. "Jees Dark, the Niwa's live a few doors down from me. I see you fly in after you steal and head for his house. Sometimes I see him walk up with a stolen object, muttering about transforming and how much he hates it. On rare occasions I even see Daisuke fly onto his balcony!" It would have been true if I spent any time at my house, most likely. "You guys really suck at being sneaky on the home-stretch." Idiots. Oh wait, it wasn't even necessarily true. Oh well.

"Oh." That was Daisuke. "I see." (A reviewer commented that it seemed like Daisuke was taking the news too easily, when he should have been worried. I'm sorry for not making this clear earlier, but Daisuke was told by Dark to let it slide for now. You will find that they are waiting for the opportune moment. See chapters 8 and 9.)

"Nice to have you back, Dai-chan." How is your mom? And Kosuke, your dad?

"Yes, good to be back. So um, how do you know about Hiwatori?" Huh? Oh, I put them in the same boat.

"Oh, ah, well sometimes you guys fight and-"

"Say no more, I was only checking." (Once again, Dark tells him not to worry about. Dark has other plans.) Alright, cool. "We should, get back-"

"Ya, class. It's a good thing I didn't get bitten, or I'd be dying right now."

"Yeah, that would be bad." Not really, but I doubt I can die from a bug. I would have died by knife long time ago, suicide. I'd tried once, but it didn't work. I just laid there and bled a lot.

"I'll see you later, Dai-chan." He nodded, and we parted as the bell rang, telling us that school was over. Yippee! Got to get out of this freaky place!

Spiffster: And that is chapter five. Tomorrow Dark will steal something…and get-

Dark-chan: Don't spoil it!

Sato-chan: Hmm, I can't wait. Hehe…

Krad-san: Me neither, Mwahahaha!

Ki-chan: Go away, nobody likes you!

Spiffster: What will happen? You'll have to wait and see! Please review! Also, I hope I cleared things up with my insight. :)


	6. A SemiSuccessful Heist

Spiffster: Sorry that it has taken so long! I had a speech in school, so I was really busy!!! How are you all? On with the story!

Spiffster: Cries Noooo! Why? Why?

Ki-chan: Calm down, they'll live. It won't last long I'm sure.

Spiffster: But, but! Cries

Dark: What are you guys talking about?

Ki-chan: She's having problems. There is an error with submitting, so she can't get the chapter uploaded.

Sato-chan: So she's crying?

Ki-chan: For once I have to agree with you.

Dark: Hey, that's my line!

Spiffster: I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter! On with the story! OH! I almost forgot/this is Daisuke/Satoshi mind speaking with **Dark/Krad**/, **this is Dark/Krad mind speaking with Daisuke/Satoshi, **(this is me offering insight) and these are my emotions. If I don't write 'the past' or something, then this will mean past, I think that's all…

Disclaimer: I do not own DN angel Cries

Chapter 6: A Semi-Successful Heist

I looked out the window calmly, watching Krad fly away to fight Dark. Now was my only chance. Knowing an alarm would sound if I opened my window, I chose instead to smash it to bits. I leapt through even as the glass came apart, landing with a thud that probably broke some of my bones. I didn't care. I ran, who knows how long, until I reached the shore. I stood there for a moment to collect my thoughts. Suddenly, I heard the flap of wings behind me.

"Trying to escape? Tsk, tsk, you should know by now that you have nowhere to run but to me." I had no hope as Krad's wings wrapped around me without hesitation. "Since I have to postpone my fight with Dark, you will be punished." He sneered.

I sat up with a start to the sound of my alarm. Shoot, time for school again. "Today could really suck." I thought, looking in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. (I would just like to inform everyone that I just burned my finger cooking eggs.)

"Jeez Kis, I heard you alarm go off like ten times. You're going to be so late!"

"Thanks, Sagi-chan, I appreciate that." Apparently my response invited conversation, because then Kisagi came into the bathroom and started telling me about how all her friends were jealous that she had a date with Hi_watori_-kun. (Ow! My hand hurts! I'm typing with one hand and a thumb, so don't complain if I spell things wrong!) "Cool." I muttered half-heartedly, wondering how she managed to breath with all the words she was spouting out. How can someone talk so much about one topic?

Well, I just had to make it the day, that shouldn't be too hard, right? Surprisingly it went smoothly and quickly.

Around 10:00, I was wandering around the city, feeling restless. A lot of people were surrounding the clock tower, and the noise and lights were getting to me. I slipped into a nearby museum, wandering aimlessly through the displays, too confused to notice that it was abnormally dark.

I bumped into someone and murmured an apology, turning away.

Crack! (The sound of splintering wood is what I was getting at there) What the..? I turned to the sound of the noise, surprised. Even in the dark I could tell that it was a winged entity. (Kisa's night vision is good, but currently she's having troubles with all her perception) He made too much noise to be Dark so…

"Dark-mousy! You will not escape me today!" Ya, that's definitely Krad. Shoot, where to go? He was too distracted with Dark, who must have been the one I hit, to notice me right now, so I had some time.

To my surprise, Dark grabbed me and flew out the window, shouting back to Krad, "Sorry, I think I'm busy tonight, maybe tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Why me??!! "Excuse me, could you put me down?"

"You really want me to leave you with him, Kisa?" I glanced back at Krad's furious form, which was following a little ways behind.

"Point taken." No reason to invite trouble.

Dropping onto a roof, Dark set me down. "Hide." He said, turning to intercept Krad.

I dropped off the roof soundlessly, glancing around the alleyway. Of course he would come to a bad part of town. More awake, I sat on the ground, eavesdropping on the two above me.

"Your time is up Dark!" That was Krad. Dark didn't respond, but I could hear them fighting.

"Hahahahahahahah!" Krad.

"Nooooo!" That was definitely Dark. Oh, uh oh. This could end up badly. I scaled the wall to get a closer look. Dark was lying on the roof and Krad was a few paces away.

"Eventually you'll bleed out, and I'm going to leave you to it."

"You cheated! What is this?" For some reason he wasn't moving. This didn't look good…

"That bracelet, you mean?" Krad asked, laughing. "It's a charm that a young lady made for me once. Isn't it lovely? I just love it when people make me useful devices." He turned and flew away, pausing only to say, "Thanks for Fiora's Mask, I'm sure I can return to the museum."

"Um, Dark?" I called cautiously. "Does this mean no ride home?" I joked, not worried. I had made the bracelet, so I could easily solve his problem.

"Dark passed out." Daisuke sounded scared. "Kisa, you shouldn't be here, I wish I could help you but you really should-" I silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Shh, hold still." I said softly, touching the bracelet and closing my eyes. I opened them and watched it break, and Daisuke passed out. "Weakling." I whispered. I removed the bracelet, tucking it into my pocket, and picked up Daisuke. "Holy cow, you're heavy!" I grunted, turning to look at the moon, and pausing to make my hair and eyes turn silvery-blue. "Please grant me strength and wings to fly temporarily." On cue, two silvery-blue wings popped out of my back. It felt sorta tingly. Had I not been drained from the use of magic, I would have felt eyes on my back.

I dropped down onto Daisuke's balcony a few minutes later, choosing to break in that way, less conspicuous-like. Sort of. I opened the balcony, which was not locked, and set Daisuke on his bed.

"Sweet dreams, Dai-chan." I turned and flew out the window to my own balcony, three doors down. I dropped into bed as the wings evaporated, falling into a dreamless sleep within seconds.

Spiffster: Once again, I'm sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. On to chapter seven! Eavesdropping and Spying! Jk, chapter seven is about Kisa's date with Takeshi. Although, there may be some spying going on… After Saturday's movie thing I'll start moving it along a bit faster. Hopefully. But there will be a delay after chapter seven because I have a speech this week (another one!) and a few tests and projects. See you next chapter! Please review!


	7. Friday's Date

Spiffster: Yummy! I love toast! The previous comment was written awhile ago, presumably when I was eating toast. Now I'm eating an ice cream-like treat that tastes very good. And it is very hot outside. Also, I would love it if you all take 3-5 minutes out of your day to submit a review at the end. Even if you're just going to flame, still comment.

Ki-chan: Get on with it, you've been gone for a couple months now.

Spiffster: Right, yes ma'am.

A/N: All my chapters will start in Kisa's perspective. Also, **This is Dark or Krad, **/this is Satoshi or Daisuke mind speaking with **Dark or Krad/ **(This is me offering a little insight.) andmy emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

Chapter Seven: Friday's Date

Beep, beep, beep, bee-

SMASH!

Oops. Oh well, I'm up now. I sighed and stood up groggily, wiping sleep out of my eyes. I glanced around the messy room and pushed my way to the door. "Wow, nothing broke!" I observed, surprised. SMASH! Or not. "Crap, oh well." I grabbed some clothes and headed for school.

"Hioshi Kisa!" I glanced up at my cousin, waiting by the door. "Next time you decide not to come home, please, please, _please_, tell someone! My parents were really worried and made me call all your friends!"

"I'm sorry Sagi-chan! I was so tired when I… stopped cleaning that…I…fell asleep on the couch! Watching tv!" Yippee, master of excuses!

She took a deep breath and I braced myself. "OMGDIDYOUSEEHIWATORITODAYHEISSO_**HOT**_!" Um, come again?

"What?" She motioned discreetly and I glanced over. Wow, he made it to school after last night. Oh wait, he didn't even do anything. Stinking cheater, using my devices. "Oh, him."

"How can you say that?" Kisagi look at me like I was sprouting horns. "I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Me neither, I think I'll de-junk my apartment. And maybe kill myself. So much excitement!" I announced sarcastically.

She shook her head. "No! I meant my date!"

"Your triple date?"

She brushed it aside as the bell rang. "It's still considered a date." She informed me as we walked inside.

"Oh, well have fun." She nodded and headed off to join her other friends.

"Hey Kisa, have you seen Daisuke?"

"Nope," not since last night, "why, is he not here?" Oh wait, of course he's not.

"Hello, darling!" Takeshi put his arm around me. "Ready for the time of your life?"

"Not yet, I'm in my school uniform. It is strictly forbidden to have fun in a school uniform!" I announced brushing his arm away. Riku and Risa both nodded solemnly in agreement.

"No kidding, these teachers are crap, wanna ditch with me?"

"It's only the first week still!" I looked over at him, surprised.

"Exactly! Nothing counts the first week!" He grinned rather evilly.

"Can't, all the teachers already hate me. They said I have a 'weak mind'." Meanies.

"Oh well, see you tonight." He jogged off, clearly keeping to his plans.

"You're going to have to can him." Risa said expertly. "You just can't date guys like him."

"I have to agree with her Kisa-chan, let him go." Riku nodded.

I laughed, nodding too. "I know, I probably will."

Once in class, everyone settled in. A few people fell asleep, while others passed notes around. I tried to listen for awhile, and class seemed to go fairly quickly. Pretty soon it was the end of the day. Almost.

"Alright class! Listen up!" Sensei clapped her hands for attention. "Guess what time it is! Play practice, starting now! Here are your scripts! Who would like to work on costumes?" A lot of girls raised their hands and the teacher chose a few. "You girls, go on over to the sewing room and get to work on designs! The rest of you, let's see... I need the King, Queen, Princess, and Prince who is betrothed to said princess! Over here! Come on Kisa, it won't kill you."

I walked over, moving a little quicker. "Who's supposed to be the prince?"

"Niwa-san isn't here now, so I will read that part. Dark, you can sleep for now." Sensei turned to us as we flipped through the script. "Here's what's happening! Princess who is currently nameless is arguing with her parents about this arranged marriage, they say who cares, she becomes mad and storms off. Once outside she runs into said prince, they chat, they are friends, and she hurries away politely. Then she goes and sits on the wall and cries. Her fairy appears, Riku, you can be the fairy, and tries to comfort her. Fairy-girl who is also nameless says she will help and send a man for her to love. She flies away, mistakes Dark for a handsome prince and directs him to nameless princess. With me so far?" Sensei glanced around.

"Um, shouldn't we give them all names?" Riku asked. "I would like to be… Fairy Kara. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. Any thoughts for the prince and princess?"

"Wait, what about the king and queen?" I pointed out.

"They don't need names, they are 'mom' and 'dad' or your highness. Stuff like that."

I glanced over at Naru and Risa, who were the king and queen. Excellent choice, they would hopefully become friends. And more. "Kay, how about Elliot and Vanessa." I offered.

"Hmm, okay, sure. Prince Elliot and Princess Vanessa…Yah, I like that. Alright, so then Vanessa meets Dark, they fall in love, and run away on Vanessa's wedding day. At which point Elliot looks relieved and Kara appears and they kiss cause they were secretly in love." Whoa, is that in the script? I flipped through and found that it was. Weird, what a psycho teacher. "After which the curtain closes with Vanessa in Dark's arms." What? "Don't like, pretend you do. You guys get to work on the first scene."

"Yes ma'am." We answered, turning to get to work. Riku looked a little red.

"In front of everyone Sensei? I don't like that!" She protested to the teacher quietly.

"Pretend you do." Sensei walked away and Riku looked at me and sighed.

"Hey, at least he's your boyfriend! I not only have to be in a Dark pretender's arms, that Dark-san is Hiwatori! That's like a double dose of evil and bad and…well you get me."

She nodded sympathetically, "You're right, at least for me he is my boyfriend."

After practice, we all headed home. I looked at the clock at Kisagi's house. 3 o'clock. "Exactly 24 hours before my date with Hiwatori!"

"Hey Kisagi."

"And around 3 before your date with Takeshi. You can still cancel! There is still hope!" The phone rang, interrupting her little speech.

"I got it." I walked over. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kisa! I'm going over to Dai-chan's to see if he's okay, want to come with?"

"Wow! Way to get to the point!" She laughed. "Sure, I'll come, as long as it doesn't bother you."

"Do you know where he lives?"

Hmm… "No, do you think you could pick me up?"

"Sure! I'll be right over! Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up.

"Who was that?" Kisagi stood behind me, looking suspicious.

"Riku, I'm going to go over to Niwa-kun's house, and I should be home before Takeshi gets here." I ran upstairs to change out of my school uniform. When I got back down, Riku was already in the parlor. "See you later, Kisagi!"

Pretty soon we were headed for Daisuke's door. "I hope he's okay." Riku looked worried as she knocked on the door. Emiko opened the door and smiled when she saw Riku. Sort of a 'I thought you'd come' smile. She frowned and tilted her head to the side when she saw me.

"Come on in, I'll see if Daisuke's awake." Riku nodded and we both sat down in their living room.

A moment after leaving, Emiko came back and shook her head. "I'm sorry girls; he can't see visitors right now. Riku's smile faded and she turned towards the door and I started to follow. "Hold on a second, I'm afraid I don't know you." She looked at me.

"Oh, this is Hioshi Kisa. She just transferred this year." Riku smiled a little, probably thinking about the first day of school. "We should go though." Her smile faded.

"Wait girls, why don't you have some cookies here. I'll go check on Daisuke again." She headed up, glancing at me again.

"Yummy! These are good!" I said, surprised. Emiko's cooking used to be worse than Risa's. I guess that means Risa has a chance.

"Yes, Mrs. Niwa is a really good cook." Riku's cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey Risa, what is it? Oh, oh okay, yes, okay, I'll be right there." She put her phone away and rolled her eyes. "Risa clogged the toilet and she's freaking out. I better go. Do you want to come now or can you make it home?" I glanced down at my partially eaten cookie regretfully. "Its fine, you can stay." She laughed.

"No, I'll come, let's go." I stuffed the cookie in my mouth and started putting my shoes on.

"Bye Mrs. Niwa! We got to go!" Riku called up.

"Thanks for the cookies!" I shouted through my chewing.

Upon arriving home, I started to study my lines and do my homework. Time went pretty quickly and soon I was changing into a cute pink skirt and a white blouse. Takeshi was on time in his Dad's limo. Why did everyone have so much money around here? "Bye Kisagi! I'll see you tonight!"

I swear I heard her sigh somewhere, I smiled at the thought and opened the door.

"Are you ready to have the time of your life now?" Takeshi asked smiling.

"I think the question here is… are you?" I raised one eyebrow for emphasis and slipped past him.

"Absolutely! The sky is the limit for dinner as long as you don't exceed ten bucks." I laughed as he opened the door for me. Risa and Riku were right, Takeshi was the friend type.

Dinner was fairly uneventful, with the exception of the eyes coming from two tables over. All I could see was Risa and Riku, but I could bet there was a whole party back there. I wouldn't have cared, except that they were practically wearing cameo, which I found rather suspicious. It was even more suspicious when they showed up at the movie theatre.

"See 'em?" Takeshi whispered. "Let's by tickets for "Dawn of the Dead" and sneak into Pirates Three." I grinned, stepping up to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets for Dawn of the Dead please." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. Takeshi paid and we headed for the restrooms. I peaked out the door in time to see Riku slipping into the showing room for Dawn of the Dead. I walked over to the door and knocked softly. Takeshi opened it cautiously and I motioned to the Pirates Three room.

"I loved it! Oh my gosh! 'My peanut.'" I laughed at my sad attempt to imitate Jack Sparrow. "Ah, that was a good movie."

"I thought so too but-" I held up a hand.

"I agree. See you Monday!" I called back as I got out of the car. I waved as he left.

"So it's over?"

"Yes, Kisagi-chan, it is over. No need to worry about your precious reputation." I walked over to the door pausing to say, "I feel kind of sick, so if I don't get up right away, don't bother me."

"Will you be at the movies tomorrow?" Kisagi asked, looking slightly concerned.

"We'll see." Definitely not, no. "Goodnight!"

Spiffster: And thus ends chapter seven, which I uploaded as fast as I could )

Ki-chan: And it still took you forever.

Sato-chan: I think you get credit for trying.

Ki-chan: No one asked you.

Dark-san: That's my line!

Ki-chan: Get over it! You weren't even in this chapter.

Dai-chan: Neither was I. (

Spiffster: Now that school is out I can actually work on the story. So, I shall begin chapter 8 right now and finish it tomorrow! If I can… Please review!


	8. Weekend Highlights and Lowlights

Spiffster: Welcome to chapter eight! The weekend! Hopefully I will find enough to talk about. I probably will, between the movies, house cleaning, and maybe I'll pull out some memories for you all!

Ki-chan: Ooh, can we do something happy? You know I do have happy memories!

Dark-san: You do?

Ki-chan: Shut up!

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

Chapter 8: Weekend Highlights and Lowlights

"Run little Mist-chan, run! You cannot escape me! Already, your will to fight is dying, you will be mine tonight. Mwahahahah!"

"Aaaaaaaaaah!!!" I jumped out of bed, screaming in a fighters pose. I stopped looking around. I was no longer in the forest near the Hikari mansion. I glanced at the clock. It read three thirty. Crap. I climbed back into to bed, praying that no one heard me. I quickly fell back into restless dreaming.

"I hate you!" I opened my eyes slowly, realizing that the last part was not me. Kisagi was standing by her bed across the hallway, staring at her phone and crying. She also held a picture in her hand. I slipped back to my bed, glancing at the clock as I did so. It was still only eight, and I was trying to pretend to be sick, so I got back in bed with my script. I began studying quietly.

"Kisa…" I glanced up, before tossing the script aside and making room on the bed.

"Come here Sagi-chan." She sat on my bed and I gave her a massage. "What happened?" I asked softly.

She sniffled a little before speaking. "Ritsuki called me a bitch. She said she thinks that my being more popular this year has gotten to my head. She said I'm really self-centered and should go to hell." She started to cry again.

I sighed, knowing what she really needed to hear. "You're not self-centered. If anyone is, it's her. I think her problem is that you're more popular than her, and that you have a date with Satoshi." Kisagi nodded weakly. She and Ritsuki had been friends since they were five or so. "Come on." I told her, pulling her up. We're going to the kitchen where I will prepare an ice cream sundae for you."

Once in the kitchen I pulled ice cream out of the freezer and fruit from the frig. "So, is this a small scuffle, or should I be adding her to my hate and ignore list?"

Kisagi laughed shortly. "Add her. I don't think we'll be making up anytime soon."

"Kay, but in the meantime, your date. I have the perfect outfit for you, it's dressy, but not formal. I have some black pants and that red tank top that brings out the color in your cheeks." I handed her the sundae and the chocolate sauce. "I also have some adorable earrings and matching necklace that are black. What say you?"

"What are you going to wear?" She seemed to have brightened with the topic of the movies, and clothes.

I smiled. "Are you kidding me? I can't go, I have way too much cleaning to do. Can you apologize for me?"

"You're not…going?" She swallowed her ice cream and grabbed her head. "Ah! Brain freeze!" I laughed. "Seriously though, you're not coming? I need you!" I was touched, a little.

"Sorry, I can't." I smiled. "Have fun for me, kay? I'm going to head over to my apartment now, so you probably won't see me. I'll go grab the clothes quick and leave it in your room, kay?"

Kisagi nodded and settled down at the table with her ice cream. "Thanks Kisa, I can always count on you." I smiled at her again before heading up to my room.

"Who knew?" I muttered, digging through my closet. "Kisagi is nice, when she wants to be." I found what I was looking for and grabbed jeans and a long sleeved shirt for myself. Pulling them on, I dug my script out from under the clothes I had pulled out of the closet. I almost left, until I realized that I was just going to be cleaning there, why not start here? So I put away the mess I made, made the bed, and opened the curtains. The room looked okay, so I headed to Kisagi's room, dropping the clothes on the bed neatly, and setting the jewelry on the dresser. While there, I noticed a torn picture of Kisagi and Ritsuki and Ritsuko, Ritsuki's brother. I sighed and shook my head. Maybe I could help her later.

I reached my own apartment and started to de-junk, working from where I had left off last time I was here. At lunch time I ate and was about to get back, but the doorbell stopped me.

"Hello?" I opened the door, revealing a familiar looking man. "Kosuke? Is that, you?"

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I know you. I was just looking for, um, a friend. Who lives in this area, I think. The Niwa's?" He looked… like he was lying and freaked out that I recognized him, or that I knew his name, or whatever.

"Come in Kosuke, I'll get tea. I think we should do this sitting down…" What can I say, I'm evil. It's from being alive so long. You get kinda weird.

He sweat-dropped. Poor guy. While the water was boiling, I asked him about himself, how he was, where he had been. He didn't tell me anything because he didn't know who I was.

"Honestly Kosuke, you don't remember me? I set you up with Emiko and this is the thanks I get?" I sighed, exasperated.

"Souma-san?" Yippee, jackpot!

"Yep, but now it's Hioshi Kisa, get it right. As for Emiko, she lives nearby, I'll bring you over later."

"Um, so what Emiko told me was true? You don't really… age?" I laughed.

"I feel old, trust me."

After tea, and a few explanations, we headed over to Daisuke's house. I knocked on the door loudly, hoping Daisuke was somewhat healed. Emiko opened the door.

"Yes? Oh, your Daisuke's friend right?" She asked, not seeing Kosuke. "I don't think he can have visitors."

"Perhaps he would see me?" Kosuke announced, stepping in front of me. I distinctly heard someone within the house losing their food, which they were probably in the process of eating. Poor Grandpa Daiki.

"Kosuke!" Emiko cried, flinging herself into his arms. "You came back." She whispered.

"Um, I'm Souma Kisa, I know I look different than before. Also, continue to call me Hioshi."

"Ki-chan? As in the coolest person I know?"

"Hey now, that hurts…"

"Sorry Kosuke, I knew her first."

"Ouch."

"Come in! Come in, come in!" She said, pulling us both in. "Look Grandpa, it's Kosuke and Kisa, don't you remember them?"

Grandpa harrumphed and sighed. "Yes, I remember them." He sounded resigned. "Welcome back."

"Kisa, for now you can go ahead and visit Daisuke. But first, I wonder, has he been useful to you?"

I turned back at the top of the stairs and called down, "Very! Making out with him in the bathroom was very helpful in making me popular at Azumano High!" I rushed up the rest of the way, but I still heard her.

"What!!!???" She practically shrieked. "Kisa you didn't!!!"

"Did you seriously just say that?"

I glanced over at Daisuke. "Maybe. How are you feeling?" I walked over to the couch and kneeled down next to it, looking at him intently.

"Okay, considering. I'm glad you came back, since my mom scared you guys away last time. I was just wondering…" He looked at me innocently.

"Ya?"

"How'd I get here?" Crap, son of a… "According to everyone here, and Dark, I shouldn't have made it back." For once I had nothing, no excuse, no lies to tell him. Nothing at all.

"Um…"

_**---Riku's Perspective---**_

"Aaahhhh!!!" Risa screamed, running all over the house.

"Um, Risa, are you okay?" I asked. "It's only two, we have an hour to get ready."

"I can't find anything suitable!" She rushed around my room, grabbing clothes and searching for something. "What are you going to wear?" She paused before me, waiting anxiously.

"Um, nothing."

"WHAT?" Risa jaw dropped.

"No, not like that." I laughed. "I just meant, I'm not going. Daisuke can't go, he's still sick, so I kinda don't want to go. Plus I was actually smart and I already saw the movie, with Takeshi and Kisa."

"Seriously!!!" Risa stopped fidgeting. "You actually found them in another movie? I was wondering where you went. Although, I didn't wonder for long! I was so scared the whole movie that I buried my head in my pillows and Naru told me funny stories, to distract me. It was kind of fun. So what happened?"

"Start looking, and I'll tell you." I commanded her.

"Right, I'm on it." Risa went back to a pile of my clothes, which she ripped out of the closet, and started going through them and trying things on. "So, do tell."

"Well, not that much happened, but it was a funny movie-"

"I don't want to hear about the movie!" Risa paused to glare at me. "Come on Riku, you must have seen _something_!!!"

"Ya, no, not really." I sighed. "They were really boring. Although, Kisa did mutter something about me and you being right, so I'm guessing she canned him."

"Good!" Risa looked relieved. "Oh, and here, I found something. What do you thing?" Risa twirled in a red flowery spring dress.

"Nope, wrong season. I'd say go with that white skirt over there and… this! Light brown blouse here. It goes perfectly with your eyes!"

"That's perfect! Thank you so much!" Risa put it on hurriedly.

"So, who are you trying to impress?"

"Oh, you know." Risa said secretively. "I always have to look my best!"

"You're lying to me!" I cried, incredulous. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." She said quietly, not really meeting my eyes. "Oh, I think I should go now, thanks for the help." She rushed away.

I smiled. "Hopefully this means she's given up on Dark. Thank God, what a perverted monster. Maybe I should call Daisuke." I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

_**---At the movies---**_

Risa walked in and spotted the group. "Hey guys! Riku isn't going to make it, and neither is Daisuke, sorry. Daisuke is sick, and Riku already saw Pirates Three."

"What?" Satoshi muttered.

"Hey guys, how's it going? Wow, is this all we have? Kisa can't make it, turns out she's busy." Kisagi explained, feeling refreshed from before and wearing Kisa's nice clothes.

"What?" Satoshi sighed.

**Well, if she's not here, let's just go. We only came for her.**

/You're perverted, I came because I'm friends with Daisuke/

**You can't lie to me.**

"It's okay, Riku said it was a great movie, so let's just go." Risa pointed out.

"Now it's like a double date! Way cool!" Kisagi thought to herself.

"Wow!" Risa grinned. "That was a great movie!"

"Yes, I liked it too, Harada-san." Satoshi commented quietly. Risa beamed.

"I loved how he was going mad, that was great." Naruto offered.

"Yes! And how he wouldn't hug Elizabeth at the end! That was funny!" Kisagi laughed.

"Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp are so HOT!" Kisagi and Risa shouted in unison, laughing some more. "Especially at the end, when Orlando turned around on his ship, with his wild hair!" Kisagi chortled.

"I loved that! I could totally sit on a beach for ten years just to spend a day with him!" Risa smiled.

"Want me to grow out my hair, ladies? You could have just asked." Naruto grinned.

"I'm not going to offer that. But it was a good movie." Satoshi said.

"There's my ride! Bye everyone! See you all later!" Risa rushed away.

"Bye!" Kisagi headed for home, which was in walking distance.

"See you later Hiwatori-kun." Naruto headed for his own ride.

"Bye." Satoshi walked to his apartment, which wasn't exactly in walking distance.

_**---Kisa's Perspective—**_

Daisuke's phone rang. Saved by the bell! Daisuke pulled out his phone, but he kept his eyes on me. "Hello? Hey Riku. Yea, I'm fine. My mom was just overreacting, so I should be in school on Monday. She what? No way." He sounded worried, shocked, and disbelieving all at once. But he was still watching me. "Well, we'll see how it goes. I'll talk to you later, okay? Okay, bye." No I love you? Poor girl.

"Well? I'm waiting Kisa. Because you have some major explaining to do."

Crap, no crap didn't describe it. This was definitely full blown shit. "Maybe…"

"Nope, I want the whole truth. The truth about everything. About how you knew that Hiwatori was actually Hikari. About how you actually got Riku to stop bothering you about the bathroom scene. About how you knew about the curse that Satoshi and I share. About it all."

What? He didn't buy any of that? Loads of shit! I'm screwed! Totally and completely screwed!

Spiffster: Oooh, I can see the disappointment and excitement in the eyes of all those who read this because they are enjoying my stories. (Those who are bored probably don't really care, but maybe they'll come back…)

Ki-chan: I don't like you anymore.

Dai-chan: I'm confused.

Dark-san: Mwahahahaha!!!

Sato-chan: I'm feeling sad.

Naru-chan: Elizabeth was sexy in that movie. Especially at the end. And in the middle. And in the beginning too…

Krad: I rather like how this is all playing out…

Spiffster: Want to know what happens next? Wait for chapter nine, it's coming. Soon. As in, tomorrow. Or maybe the next day. Or, well, soon. Also, I apologize for using strong language, but I believe that it was necessary to show how Kisa was feeling in that moment. Until next time!

P.S: I have chapter nine done, but I'm not going to add it until I feel I have gotten sufficient feedback. Please give me feedback so I will add chapter nine!


	9. I Don't Know

Spiffster: Yes! Chapter nine! I will get right to it, because I know you all want to know what is going to happen to Kisa. (See chapter 8 if you're confused.) On with the story!

A/N: All my chapters will start in Kisa's perspective. Also, **This is Dark or Krad, **/this is Satoshi or Daisuke mind speaking with **Dark or Krad/ **(This is me offering a little insight.)

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel

Chapter 9: I Don't Know

"Well, I'm waiting!"

"Um. Well, you see-" I broke off. Wait a minute. "You pervert!" I slapped him across the face. "Don't take advantage of me or Daisuke, Dark!" It all made perfect sense. Daisuke's mind was weak when I used the spell to remove the bracelet, so he forgot everything. But Dark didn't. And he didn't believe me about anything.

"You know, you almost had me fooled Dark." I stood and walked towards the door, only to have it slam in my face.

"I won't tell Daisuke anything, Kisa, I just want to know." He looked at me with his big, adoring, bewitching eyes.

"Sorry Dark, but even if I knew, I still wouldn't tell you." I turned back towards the door, but he kept his hand on it.

"Sorry, I won't accept your lies!" Gone was the adoration. Somebody was pissed off at me! Holy cow, I ought to be pissed off at him! Why was everything falling apart? And backwards!

"Sorry, that was the truth. If you don't want it, don't take it."

"Then make me believe you, convince me." He looked almost sad. Things just keep getting weirder by the minute!

"Sorry, I can't cure stupid!" Ooh, excellent burn Kisa. Why thank you. I smiled slightly. Now I just needed to stop apologizing. I turned to see how he was taking it, and I regretted it. Dark bent close, kissing me right on the lips.

"Fine then." He whispered huskily. "But I will get the truth, soon." He whispered silkily in my ear, opening the door and letting me, no, pushing me, out. (Dark doesn't know who Kisa is, kissing people is just what he does. But he does kind of like her.)

I stood in the hallway, stunned.

-The door slammed in my face. "Tell me the truth, Kisa!" "No!" I shouted. "Do you love him? Did you fall in love with KokuYoku?"

"There is no truth! Everything I've ever believed was a lie!" I finished with a whisper. I turned to look at Krad, and he leaned forward and kissed me. "I will find out the truth Kisa." He whispered huskily. He opened the door and pushed me out.-

Standing in the hallway still, I screamed and stumbled down the stairs, yelling at Emiko as I went by and running out the door. No, storming, out the door. Sorry Emiko.

I ran past my little house, past the diner, past the subway, straight to the park. I sat on a bench and slowly let the barrage of memories and emotions consume me.

_**---Kisa's Past---**_

"Hikari-san, I would like to go to school in China. I think it would be helpful, culturally."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Please, I'm begging you! If it doesn't work out I'll come back, right away, I promise."

"Well, alright. Go tell the boys, and I'll get your tickets."

"Thank you Hikari-san!" I kissed his forehead.

"Yuki-kun." I called, peering into his room.

"Yes?" He appeared from around the corner, looking annoyed.

"I, um." Looking at him made me nervous, he was so cute. "I've decided to go to China for school. Doesn't that sound fun?" I smiled up at him.

"Yes, please do your best." He looked preoccupied. "I'm a little busy right now. When are you leaving?"

I looked away. "As soon as Hikari-san gets me tickets. He's going to book a passage right now."

He nodded. "Okay, just come back when you're leaving and let me know." He smiled. I nodded and turned away. "Wait. Promise me you'll come back?"

"Of course." I promised, heading back to my room, not bothering to tell Kyou.

I flopped onto my bed and sighed. "He doesn't even care." I cried quietly to myself. "No Kisa, you mustn't get wrapped up in self pity." I admonished myself, walking over to my closet. I packed all my clothes and my books, and everything I might need. Basically, everything I owned.

Within a week I was standing on the docks, waiting for the ship to start loading.

"Goodbye, Kisa." Yuki-kun seemed very distant, and Kyou-san seemed moody. Even though he did give me a hug. I kissed Hikari-san's cheeks and said goodbye to them all as a sailor, or the captain, called out.

"All aboard!" I turned and walked up the plank to the ship, turning to wave once I reached the deck. I made my way to my cabin.

Upon arriving, I found that the trip had been worth it. The ocean port here was much more beautiful than the one I had left at in Japan. I walked through it to the street, and continued, following the direction Hikari-san gave me. I found the apartment and cleaned it up a bit before settling all my stuff in. School didn't start for a week, so I spent most of my time seeing sites and learning the area. The school was nearby, so I wouldn't have far to walk.

The first day of school was pretty bad, but after that I made lots of friends and I grew to love it in China. My first friend was a girl named Finn. Soon Maron and KokuYoku followed. I called him Yoku-chan. We all knew each others secrets, we even all knew that Yoku-chan had wings he could pull out and he was magical. And that he was technically a parasite whose host died of cancer. And he somehow survived. Over the years, the four of us became inseparable. Until high school ended.

About a week after school ended, I was sitting with Yoku-chan on a bench under a Sakura tree.

"Kisa, I was wondering." He looked uncomfortable.

"Yes?" I looked up at my long-time friend. I kicked a pebble by my foot and watched it fly into a nearby…person??!! I looked up to apologize and found myself looking at Yuki-kun. I stood slowly, watching him watch me. "Yuki-kun?" I asked. "Is that really you?" I stared in disbelief.

"I've come to take you home, Kisa-chan." He looked at me calmly, understanding that I would need some time. "The ship leaves this afternoon. Meet me at the pier, I'll get your stuff." He turned and walked away, expecting no opposition.

"You're leaving." A statement. I looked over at a very shocked Yoku-chan.

"I'll say goodbye to you at the pier." I walked away to say goodbye to Maron and Finn.

After many tearful goodbyes, I found myself on the pier with KokuYoku. Yuki-kun was waiting on board already, watching me.

"Goodbye, Yoku-chan." I said turning to him.

"You have to go?"

"Yes, I promised." I smiled lightly. "I will keep in touch, okay?"

"If you ever grow weary of Japan, just come back. We'll all be here for you, okay?" I nodded, getting teary-eyed. Yoku-chan hugged me. "Goodbye, Souma Kisa." He whispered, breaking off and kissing my forehead. He turned and stepped away, watching me climb up to the deck. I turned and waved, accidentally dropping my handkerchief. I went to my cabin to sleep and cry.

_**THE PRESENT**_

I opened my eyes slowly, and found myself crying and shaking in the rain. I remembered wishing he would have just asked me to stay. I would have stayed for him. I would have stayed in China for KokuYoku. I would have stayed for Dark.

_**--Dark's Perspective---**_

I leaned against the wall, wondering why I felt so affected by it all. "Who are you, Kisa?" I whispered. "Why do I feel, like this?"

/Hmm. Ah! I feel refreshed from my nap! Wait a minute. Dark!!!! Why are you in control?? What did I sleep through/

**Nothing of importance. Go back to sleep. Actually, never mind, I'll go to sleep.**

"What? Oh, I have control again." Daisuke thought to himself.

/Dark, what were you doing/

…

/Dark, are you okay/

"Hey look, Riku called!" Daisuke observed.

/What did Riku want/

/Dark/

"Daisuke!" Daisuke looked up at his mom, who was now standing in the doorway. "Why did Kisa go running out so fast? What happened?"

"Huh? Um… OH!!!" /DARK!!!!!!!!!!!/

Spiffster: And that is chapter nine. Are you surprised? I took the names Maron and Finn from Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. I really liked that manga series. KokuYoku is I think the name Argentine called Dark in volume ten, in case anyone was lost there. I'm not sure if it's right though, so just let me know if it is or not.

Ki-chan: I hate how weak I appear in this one.

Dark-san: I'm going to pretend I didn't read this one, cause I'm not supposed to know that Kisa is the same one from so long ago.

Sato-chan: I didn't appear in this one, so I was a little disappointed.

Krad: I indirectly hugged Kisa. Take that Dark! And I kissed her!

Dai-chan: Dark you're so mean! You were using me and Kisa!

Dark-san: I wish she hadn't pointed out how I used to be.

Spiffster: Oh, good idea. Dark wasn't always a flirt. He used to be rather awkward, as he was here. Perhaps if he'd had more guts, he'd have asked Kisa to stay. Well, now you'll just have to wait for chapter ten! Also, this chapter sort of clears up how Kisa knew Dark before, and I will explain how they become enemies (Dark and Krad). Although, it's kind of obvious. Also, Krad did actually love Kisa back when he was part of Kyou, but the love became twisted because he could tell that Kisa loved Yuki. If that makes sense.


	10. Show Me What You're Made Of

Spiffster: Hello! I hope you all enjoyed learning more about Kisa! This is the chapter where things start to get interesting. It's Monday, and I'll start out with after school. Well, with play practice. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to put up!!

A/N: All my chapters will start in Kisa's perspective. Also, **This is Dark or Krad, **/this is Satoshi or Daisuke mind speaking with **Dark or Krad/ **(This is me offering a little insight.)

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel

Chapter 10: Show Me What You're Made Of

"Kisa! Get over here! Stop slacking! This is a rehearsal, not a nap time! Come on people, let's get this show on the road!"

"Wow, Sensei has a lot of energy today." I murmured to Daisuke, who knew nothing, as far as I knew and how he was acting, of the previous day's happenings.

"Hmm? Oh ya, no kidding, she's so bossy. Man look at this, I really do have to kiss Riku." He sighed. "That could cause problems."

I smiled, choosing not to answer. Daisuke seemed kind of out of it today.

"Hey Kis, do you think we could measure you right now?" Kisagi asked me.

"Sure, why don't we measure everyone one at a time and then rehearse tomorrow…"

"No can do, Hioshi-san. Just give in and pretend you like it all." Sensei ordered me.

"Yes ma'am."

Play practice didn't take too long and soon I was headed back to my house to continue cleaning. I had finished most of it yesterday, but I still hadn't attacked my room. I turned the TV on around eight, only to find that Dark would be stealing again.

"Hmm, kya! This way I can ask him why he kisses all the girls and see if he knows who I am." I put on some dark clothing and headed for the museum.

_**---Satoshi's POV---**_

**Whoa! That's a perfect likeness!**

/What/

**But how do you know about her? How do you know about Mist-chan?**

/Who are you talking about/

**Her! The girl you drew! The Mystic Dream! Well, that's not her real name, but that's what we called her.**

/I don't know who you're talking about. This is the girl who saved Daisuke's life on Thursday/

**Of course! So that's how he survived! I should've known!**

/What???/

**Nothing. Mwahahaha. Ha ha. Ha ha. Ha.**

/Don't bother me tonight, this time it's my turn. I can stop Dark without you/

**Of course! I'll bet he knows!**

I chose to ignore his last comment and move on. I changed for the museum, into my uniform, and headed on over.

_**---At the museum—**_

"Where is he? Is he late?" a police officer was heard murmuring.

"Keep your eyes pealed boys, he'll be here!" A higher ranking officer called out.

"Don't bother." Satoshi muttered. "You guys suck."

"What was that Commander?" Inspector Saehara asked.

"I got this one, fend for yourselves out here." Satoshi pushed past the crowds and headed inside.

"Hmm, this looks like a good spot!" Kisa murmured to herself, hiding in a corner of the room where the desired object was located. She glanced up in time to see Dark fly through the window. THUMP! Kisa glanced over at the same time as Dark, only to see Risa sneaking in through yet another window!!!

"Well Dark Mousy, give up or I kill the girl." Krad appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Risa from behind.

"This isn't good." Kisa thought to herself, glancing around for a way to help Risa.

"Well? I'm waiting." Apparently not, since in the next moment he flew at Dark, with Risa, forcing the fight into an open area.

He put Risa under a spell, everyone could hear her, but couldn't get to her. Dark flung a spell around the room to prevent them from using magic for fighting, and Krad grabbed a sword from the wall.

The first sword Dark grabbed shattered on impact, causing him to flip backwards and run around like a chicken with it's head cut off. He finally grabbed a new sword and they commenced fighting. Kisa was surprised no one came, since the clash of swords was so loud.

Dark ducked and swept the katana around, but Krad spun and hit Dark on the head with a scimitar he grabbed from the wall. Dark was ducking and weaving for awhile until he finally managed to get himself a second sword. No one was really winning, but Dark had the upper hand and he seemed less tired to Kisa. Risa chose to be silent, because she was too scared to say anything. She had never really believed in magic, even with all Dark's tricks.

Krad finally gave up and threw his swords at Dark. He then ran over, took the spell off Risa, and brought her out the window. He floated a few feet away from the window. Dark landed on the sill and Kisa peered over the edge of the frame, staying in the shadows.

"Tell me what I want to know! Or I'll drop her!" Dark flew out towards Krad, but he just backed up. "I'll drop her!!!" He let go a little more but covered her mouth to muffle her screams.

"Shoot I better do something!" Kisa thought, climbing out the window and into the nearby tree. She waited to see what would happen.

"Where is she? Hmm? I know you know!" Krad hissed at Dark.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Dark was talking to Krad with his eyes on Risa.

"Oh yes you do! I'm talking about _**her**_. The reason you and I fight every time we are reincarnated. Souma Kisa."

"Come again?" Kisa freaked out. "How does he know I'm around???"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since she _**died**_. Remember? She's dead! You killed her!" Dark accused.

"Wow, they've been fighting because of me all these years??? I had no idea!" Kisa whispered. "I can't believe it! He really did try to help me!" She sighed. "But he failed! Loser."

Krad smirked, dropping Risa and firing a ball of magicness at Dark at the same time. He flew in close for a follow-up, preventing Dark from saving Risa. "Wrong answer!" He snarled.

"Oh no!" Kisa cried softly, dropping out of the tree and grabbing Risa on her way down. CRUNCH! "Ouch! Wait, I'm not dead?" Risa looked around.

"Shhh!" Kisa whispered, motioning for a quick getaway. The two girls slipped away into the shadows to converse quietly, but where they could still see and hear Dark and Krad.

"Are you okay Risa?" Kisa asked quietly, concerned.

"I think I should be asking you! I landed on you!" Risa whispered back.

"I'm fine, I was there so I could catch you." Kisa lied, trying not to rub her sore back.

"Wait, what are you doing here? You always said you hated Dark!!!" Risa accused.

"Well…" Kisa tried to think. "I guess I just wanted to ask him some questions."

"Like what?" Risa looked more curious than anything.

"Like…" Kisa struggled to find an example she could say out loud. "Well, I can't think of them now! I didn't know there was a white demon that fights Dark!"

"And it kinda sounds like they both like the same girl, except that Dark accused the white one of killing her…" Risa glanced up at the fight. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Kisa looked over, following Risa's example.

The battle had died and Krad had flown away. Dark was lying on the ground, bleeding quite a bit. Daisuke was unconscious inside their shared mind.

"Dark! Are you okay?" Risa cried rushing over to him, not recognizing the trap.

"Risa no!!" Kisa cried out after her, unable to stop the love-struck girl.

Dark tried to get up but couldn't, due to a temporary spell Krad had placed on him. Krad swooped in, grabbing Risa and flying away. "I'll be borrowing her until you can answer my question, Dark!" He shouted back. A nearby rustle in the bushes went totally unnoticed.

Spiffster: Well. That was an interesting chapter.

Sato-chan: I will help Risa if I can find out where Krad is hiding her.

Krad: You won't find her.

Ki-chan: I hate you all. I'll save her.

Dark-san: If I don't save her, Riku will-

Riku-chan: Shut up Dark.

Risa: Riku?

Daisuke: I'm so confused.

Takeshi: Wow! This will make a great story!!

Everyone else: Huh????

Spiffster: Okay, so. Review and I'll start chapter eleven. I think I'll start chapter 11 right where this one leaves off, or maybe I'll have Kisa have a flashback so you can see what happens. Please review.


	11. A Moment In Time

Spiffster: What's up? OMG! I'm only kinda sorry… Oh well. I haven't done anything in a while and I feel bad, a little. Sorry it took so long, but chapter 11 is up, and hopefully I'll to chapter 12 next weekend. On with the story!!

A/N: All my chapters will start in Kisa's perspective. Also, **This is Dark or Krad, **/this is Satoshi or Daisuke mind speaking with **Dark or Krad/ **(This is me offering a little insight.)

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

Chapter 11: A Moment in Time (To Cry)

"Kisa? What, ugh, what are you doing here?" Dark sat up slowly.

"Well. I suppose I'm here because of you. Due to your actions the other day," I knelt by Dark and examined his wounds. "I feel the need to ask you some questions."

"Like?"

"Why are you such a pervert? We could start there." I looked at a large gash on his arm and frowned. "And why do you put Daisuke through this just for some chick that died a long time ago?"

"That's unfair. I'm not a pervert." Dark glared at me and winced. "Besides, why should I answer your questions?"

"Well, I suppose because I would probably talk to your girlfriend and tell her everything I know about you. Which is quite a bit."

"I don't really know the answer to either of those questions."

"My my, a rare moment of honesty. Amazing. How about who that white guy was?" I sighed, looking at some of his battle scars.

"Krad. He killed Souma Kisa, and I vowed for revenge."

"She must have been some girl. Hold still, you're bleeding in about fifteen places." Unless I revealed myself, I really couldn't help him here. "Maybe we should go to your house or something. You'll get infected here."

The whisper of the wind through the trees almost sounded like a person saying 'amazing' and other words of disbelief. It sounded pretty cool to me. "You know, I think you need to let go of this Kisa girl." I told him as we hobbled towards his home.

"You think I haven't tried? It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. Try harder."

We made slow progress towards the Niwa household, hearing the swish of grass follow us. We made it safely, and Emiko freaked out when she saw us.

"What happened?? O my goodness, Grandpa, come quickly!! Come lay on the couch Dark." Emiko glanced at me questioningly, and I shook my head.

Dark explained his story to Emiko, Grandpa, and Kosuke. All three seemed horrified at the thought of Risa being taken away by Krad. Grandpa and Kosuke seemed confused by Krad's strange request, but Emiko stared at me.

"Come to the bathroom dear, you have some mud on you. Come, come, and let's clean you up. You boys can continue without us." She finally said, taking my hand and leading me to the bathroom. "Does he mean you?" She asked me softly, looking for a washcloth.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." I sighed. "I think I ought to help, but it's unlikely that he'll hurt Risa. But I know he will hurt me." I looked away, wiping tears from my eyes. "Is that selfish?" I whispered. "To protect myself over her?" I started to cry.

"Honey, here. Let me wipe away your tears. It's not selfish. I'm sure Dark can get her back. You'll see." She tried to comfort me, but I refused to be comforted.

"It is selfish!"

Emiko turned to leave the bathroom, and paused at the door. "It isn't selfish when you know you can't win."

I stared after Emiko for what seemed like forever. Slowly, I drew myself up with dignity. "What makes you think I can't win?" I asked the closed door. "I can win! I have to." I walked out the door with an air of confidence. I glanced at everyone sitting around the couches contemptuously. "I'll be going, thank you for your hospitality."

"Kisa wait!" Emiko called, worried. But I was already gone.

I sat on my bed plotting for a long time. While I was hell bent on revenge, I wasn't stupid. "What can I do, what can I do." I chanted to myself softly. And then it hit me. It was simple really. All I had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity.

_**---The Next Day---**_

"Ki-chan!" Riku came running up to me. "I'm so scared Ki-chan! Oh! What shall I do??"

"What? What happened, what's wrong?" I asked, pretending not to know.

"Risa! She's gone! And it's my fault! I was yelling at her for always following that pervert Dark! She was mad, and she went anyway and she didn't come back!" She started to cry and I patted her back reassuringly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

The bell rang for classes to begin and everyone made a mad scramble for their homerooms. I was hurrying too, but then I overheard something very disturbing.

"Amazing, simply amazing. I have found your secret Dark." I leaned closer to the door, recognizing Takeshi's voice. "Just wait till everyone finds out about this!" I slipped into the room silently and closed the door behind me. Takeshi turned from the laptop, surprised.

"Too bad they won't ever find out." I said coldly.

"Kisa!" Takeshi broke out in a cold sweat. "Um, I was just…"

"Just nothing. Hand me the camera."

"No."

"Look, you give me the camera, I erase all the information from the computer, and you get to leave this room a free man. How about it?" I smiled coldly.

"No-"

"Aaaaaahhh!" I screamed, holding my head in my hands. _Hello Kisa. It's so good to see you again. Hahahahahah!_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Ki-chan:…

Spiffster: Heehee. I'm so evil.

Dark-chan: Is that??!!

Sato-chan: Hmm…

Krad: Hahahaha!!!

Takeshi: Shoot, there goes my story.

Dai-chan: Um, what the??

Riku-chan: I'm so worried!!

Risa-chan: Krad is hot!!

Dark-chan: What???

Risa-chan:…


End file.
